Change of Program
by lumigo akvo9504
Summary: (Disclaimer: I do not own either series.) I am bad at summaries so please read and find out for yourself what happens when Victor decides to adopt on a whim. How will Haruhi affect the host club if raised up by her idols? Will Yurio actually be a good brother? And will Yuuri ever get to eat a pork cutlet bowl? Find out inside.
1. New Skate

_**AN:**_** Hi everyone. I think it's about time for me to start writing again so I decided to do the Ouran x Yuri! on Ice challenge by foxchick1. You can search the challenge for yourself if interested.**

_hi_** is thought**

"Hi" **is normal speaking**

_**this is flashback**_

_**New Skate:**_

_**Tragedy After Hot Springs on Ice!**_

* * *

Haruhi's POV

_ Can you believe that it's been two months mommy and daddy? _I think as I watch yet another girl leaves with her new family from the window. _I still remember like it was yesterday…_

* * *

_** "Mommy, Mommy," a young girl of 5 years old with chocolate brown hair and eyes exclaimed, "Did you see that quadruple toe loop Mr Katsuki-san did‽ It was amazing!" Her mother laughed at her daughter's antics with a laugh like a bell as her child ran a little ways in front of her and her husband after seeing the **__**figure skating exhibition 'Hot Springs on Ice'. Her husband had his arm around her shoulder as they walked to the inn from the event admiring the way Haruhi lit up as she talked. She's always loved ice skating since she started to years ago the day after her birthday.**_

_** Unfortunately, they didn't notice as that Haruhi had stepped off the curb until it was almost too late. A car was going to fast and was on route to impact with her. Both her parents rushed to get her out of the way causing her to be thrown to the other side of the road. Right into the ice skater she was just talking about not three minutes before hand as the car made impact the her parents with a deafening crunch of bone and spattering of crimson blood.**_

_** Nothing made sense as paramedics, reporters, cops, and more rushed to the scene. Haruhi couldn't think straight yelling "MOMMY" and "DADDY" at the top of her lungs trying to get away from the strong, lean figure holding her back from her parents. "LET ME GO! MOMMY! DADDY!"**_

**_ The figure holding her started trying to calm her down with softly spoken reassurances while paramedics took the fatally wounded couple from the scene of the crash. The figure managed to hold on for a minute more before Haruhi decided to bite her captor in order to get to her dieing parents. _**

**_ Paramedics kept shouting at each other before one noticed the young girl crying for her parents and fighting to reach the ambulance. The red haired paramedic had one of her friends take over for her before rushing to the child. " Are these your parents little one?" she asked and the 5 year old just nodded. The paramedic looked around before spotting the black haired man that was holding back the child earlier. "Hey," she called to the man. He darted over to her followed by a silver haired male and a blonde teenager._**

**_ "Yes?" the man questioned._**

**_ The paramedic looked the trio over. "We're working to keep this girl's parents alive, but to do that we need to bring them to the hospital."_**

**_ "What do you need us to do?" the silver haired male asked._**

**_ "I need someone who would be willing to take her to another relatives house. A hospital is no place for a kid."_**

**_ Haruhi started to cry harder. "I DON'T HAVE ANY FAMILY! ONLY MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" The silver haired male reached out to hug her but she flinched away from him. That's when the friend of the paramedic came over with the bad news._**

**_ "IRINA!" the paramedic shouted._**

**_ "What is it Susan?"_**

**_ "Bad news," Susan replied her face distraught. "The patients died." _**

**_ After those words were spoken Haruhi shut down. The two who were supposed to help her through life, are dead. She didn't shed another tear. She had none left to cry. This time when the silver haired male went to hug her, she let him. Everything blurred after that, she recalled going back to the inn to pick up her's and her parents things before the nice black haired male took her back to her family's apartment staying with her there in silence before social services took her from her home and dropped her in the orphanage where life has been dreary ever since._**

* * *

"Haruhi-chan," called the caretaker, Ms. Isogai-san, "come down or no dessert!" I sigh before I do as asked. It's not like disobeying would do me any good.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP BECAUSE I SAID SO**_

* * *

Another month had passed and the orphanage allowed me to pick my two extracurricular after school programs like they do for every child and teen in their care. Going down the list nothing really caught my eye except dancing and then I saw it. At the bottom of the list, it was there. The thing my mommy and daddy loved to see me do… figure skating. Taking the pen handed to me earlier I quickly sign up for them both. I love to dance and skate on ice so why not?

Hours later, I was sitting in front of the TV watching ESPN when the Chugoku, Shikikoku, and Kyushu Championship came on I watched all the way through to the end. I'm so happy that Yuri Katsuki won first place. He's my favorite skater because he keeps trying no matter how much he fails. May be some day I can be like him!

* * *

_**AN:**_** Hello again and welcome back to summer vacation. I hope you've all had an enjoyable time reading my rendition of this challenge. I do have other stories that I am working on so please be patient with me as I am not a robot. Please leave reviews on what I can improve on to make my writing better, they are greatly appreciated and I look forward to reading them. See you next time! ~lumigo**


	2. First Skate

_**AN:**_** Hey everyone. Thank you to those who have favorited and followed and a huge thanks to those who have left reviews such as Ship-the-ships-I-ship and kitty tokyo uzumaki I really do enjoy reading them. Any constructive criticism is just as enjoyable as bad and good reviews so do leave me some as I know my writing is terrible and I definitely need help improving.**

_Hi_** is thought**

"Hi" **is normal speaking**

**I hope you find this chapter interesting.**

**_First Skate:_**

**_The Familiar Skater?_**

* * *

Yuri Katsuki's POV

* * *

Hey Yuri Katsuki here! At twenty three, I'm one of the dime a dozen figure skaters certified by the JSF. I've come a long way since my idol, Victor Nikiforov, decided to be my coach. Now there's only a week until the Grand Prix Finals. Man, did the past eight months sure fly by.

Today Victor gave me the day off from training, but that doesn't mean I should just slack off. The GPF is next WEEK for crying out loud! So, here I am at Ice Castle Hasetsu just skating around with other people ice skating around with me. There does seem to be a weird divide down the center of the rink though.

I spot Yuko and her triplets Axel, Loop, and Lutz along with five other kids. Four were boys but the last one was a some how familiar girl with brown hair. _What's going on?_ I wonder. Spotting Nishigori I glide over to him on my skates.

"Hey Yuri," he says, "what's up?" Nishigori keeps his eyes trained on the boys in the group Yuko has around her.

"Not much." I lean against the barrier. "Just wondering what's with the great divide?" I nod to how the rink looked cut down the middle. Nishigori just laughed a little and waved it off with his hand.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Yuko's just doing a figure skating class for the orphanage around here. You know how she is."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah she really likes helping those less fortunate huh?" Nishigori just nodded his agreement, keeping silent while watching Yuko teach the kids how to keep their balance, go forward, and make wide turns.

The trio had no problems and just started doing their own thing. Which really isn't that surprising as they've been skating since the age of three. The boys were having much more trouble. The tallest was tripping over his own to feet. The shortest kept falling down when trying to turn. The brunette couldn't stop running into the walls, and the last one kept being bumped into by the other three boys. The surprising one was the oddly familiar girl with chocolate brown hair that did everything she was instructed to do perfectly before doing other things. She almost seemed to be doing figures while waiting for instructions. She moved as though she already knew how to skate. She never hits the ground, others, or the barrier unlike the boys. She also doesn't wobble the way the triplets do on skates. It's almost like she's been doing it for years though she looks as though she's only five.

"Do you know who that little girl is Nishigori?" I look at him as he brings a hand up to his chin.

"Hmm. If I recall correctly that there is Fujioka Haruhi."

The familiar girl, Fujioka-chan, seemed to be almost dancing on the ice. When I got a glimpse of her face all I could see was her expression. Her large chocolate brown eyes cast down with an almost sad sort of acceptance in them and only a slight up turn of her lips in a miniscule smile. She seems as though she's just skating a pain away on a spiritual level. She reminds me of a dove with a hurt wing. Innocent, but injured in a bad way that will take a while to heal.

I feel sorry for the girl. That still, however, doesn't tell me why I recognize her though. I could tell that a frown was on my face. Though it must have been my eyes that showed the question on my mind.

"You know, those folks from the orphanage always tell us a bit about the kids who come take Yuko's class." I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. _What does that mean? Does he know what happened to make such a talented skater, like Haruhi, an orphan then?_ Nishigori chuckled, probably at my face. "You can ask Yuko if you want, but I have to get back to work." Then he left back to the lobby of the rink while I stayed and watched some more. _Why does that girl, Fujioka Haruhi, look so familiar to me?_


	3. Second Skate

_**AN:**_** Hey everyone. Thank you to those who have favorited and followed and a huge thanks to those who have left reviews such as Ship-the-ships-I-ship and kitty tokyo uzumaki I really do enjoy reading them. Any constructive criticism is just as enjoyable as bad and good reviews so do leave me some as I know my writing is terrible and I definitely need help improving.**

_Hi_** is thought**

"Hi" **is normal speaking**

**I hope you find this chapter interesting.**

**_First Skate:_**

**_The Familiar Skater?_**

* * *

Yuri Katsuki's POV

* * *

Hey Yuri Katsuki here! At twenty three, I'm one of the dime a dozen figure skaters certified by the JSF. I've come a long way since my idol, Victor Nikiforov, decided to be my coach. Now there's only a week until the Grand Prix Finals. Man, did the past eight months sure fly by.

Today Victor gave me the day off from training, but that doesn't mean I should just slack off. The GPF is next WEEK for crying out loud! So, here I am at Ice Castle Hasetsu just skating around with other people ice skating around with me. There does seem to be a weird divide down the center of the rink though.

I spot Yuko and her triplets Axel, Loop, and Lutz along with five other kids. Four were boys but the last one was a some how familiar girl with brown hair. _What's going on?_ I wonder. Spotting Nishigori I glide over to him on my skates.

"Hey Yuri," he says, "what's up?" Nishigori keeps his eyes trained on the boys in the group Yuko has around her.

"Not much." I lean against the barrier. "Just wondering what's with the great divide?" I nod to how the rink looked cut down the middle. Nishigori just laughed a little and waved it off with his hand.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Yuko's just doing a figure skating class for the orphanage around here. You know how she is."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah she really likes helping those less fortunate huh?" Nishigori just nodded his agreement, keeping silent while watching Yuko teach the kids how to keep their balance, go forward, and make wide turns.

The trio had no problems and just started doing their own thing. Which really isn't that surprising as they've been skating since the age of three. The boys were having much more trouble. The tallest was tripping over his own to feet. The shortest kept falling down when trying to turn. The brunette couldn't stop running into the walls, and the last one kept being bumped into by the other three boys. The surprising one was the oddly familiar girl with chocolate brown hair that did everything she was instructed to do perfectly before doing other things. She almost seemed to be doing figures while waiting for instructions. She moved as though she already knew how to skate. She never hits the ground, others, or the barrier unlike the boys. She also doesn't wobble the way the triplets do on skates. It's almost like she's been doing it for years though she looks as though she's only five.

"Do you know who that little girl is Nishigori?" I look at him as he brings a hand up to his chin.

"Hmm. If I recall correctly that there is Fujioka Haruhi."

The familiar girl, Fujioka-chan, seemed to be almost dancing on the ice. When I got a glimpse of her face all I could see was her expression. Her large chocolate brown eyes cast down with an almost sad sort of acceptance in them and only a slight up turn of her lips in a miniscule smile. She seems as though she's just skating a pain away on a spiritual level. She reminds me of a dove with a hurt wing. Innocent, but injured in a bad way that will take a while to heal.

I feel sorry for the girl. That still, however, doesn't tell me why I recognize her though. I could tell that a frown was on my face. Though it must have been my eyes that showed the question on my mind.

"You know, those folks from the orphanage always tell us a bit about the kids who come take Yuko's class." I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. _What does that mean? Does he know what happened to make such a talented skater, like Haruhi, an orphan then?_ Nishigori chuckled, probably at my face. "You can ask Yuko if you want, but I have to get back to work." Then he left back to the lobby of the rink while I stayed and watched some more. _Why does that girl, Fujioka Haruhi, look so familiar to me?_


	4. Third Skate

_**AN: Hello and nice to see you again (figuratively of course). I actually had a bit of a dilemma with this chapter in deciding when it would be posted. I know I wanted to post something today but I don't know what I could really do as this is the story I'm working on. So it was hard to decide if I wanted to post this chapter today or wait until the chapter was completely done before posting it. So I argued with myself quite a bit even going so far as to ask both my grandmother and some of my long time friends (both imaginary and not). They all told me to do what I thought best, and so I returned to my mental frustration. After three days had past I decided to take it up with my personal helper OCs: DJ Princess Rosie Rebel and her best friend Hikari Yami. (I know they are made up characters that I made, but, as I love acting so much, they have taken on views and approaches to problems different to the usual ways I do.)**_

_**The debate went a little something like this for those wondering. I brought the problem up to them and then they offered two different ways to solve it. My solution was to ask others for advice, but as the standard, not very helpful advice was what was given I decided to ask them for a solution to the conundrum. Rosie suggested I find a new song on YouTube and listen to it. If it sparked an urge for something new follow the idea like my motto of keep writing and following the ideas you have said. If it didn't spark a thought then update this chapter. Hikari swatted her upside the head and told her that it was the time of the update that was the issue not what to actually post. Hikari gave the idea of looking at the calendar for any possible events I'd have to work around in the future. I told them that the Fourth of July was coming up but I didn't know if I should post on the day or not. Rosie, having brushed off the pain from the earlier swat, started bouncing up and down in her seat behind the DJ system in her room and started to rambling about how she needed to update my American Pride playlist again for the event. Hikari just rolled her eyes and said "I really wish she'd stop that. She already did that to my Pride Month playlist. Besides you need help with an updating problem, not a music one." Rosie said that there's nothing wrong with fixing a good playlist for a friend. She then suggested that I put the outcome on a game of solitaire. If I won, I had to update. If I lost, I waited. Hikari said it was stupid and argued that if the chapter wasn't completely done it would be sloppy, but Rosie countered that by telling her that not every unfinished chapter in literature was sloppy as cliffhangers were basically chapters that weren't finished on purpose. Eventually we managed to get Hikari to at least let me give the idea a try. I couldn't tell what she was grumbling under her breath but she passed me a deck of cards and I set up a game of Demon fan as Rosie played multiple patriotic tunes on her turn tables with Hikari laying on Rosie's bed reading a book. The music really got me feeling patriotic as well and I won the game so following the terms of the bet and feeling a need to post in pride I rolled up my sleeves and worked extra hard to get this to be an acceptable chapter at the least.**_

_**That out of the way. Happy Fourth of July, 2019, to my fellow Americans and I hope that those in other countries are having a good day as well. Once again **italics** are meant to represent thoughts and I actually have a timeline for this story up until this chapter so should someone wish to see it just ask in a review and while you're at it comment on the story and how well the characters, that are not OCs of my own creation which no one are aloud to touch without my permission, are being portrayed. I'm in constant doubt that I do them any justice what so ever. Thanks again to all of you have reviewed, followed and favorited. I appreciate all of the support. And please don't sugar coat the criticism to much as constructive criticism like pointing out grammatical errors is in high demand. Any way on towards the story.**_

_**Third Skate:**_

_**A New Sibling?!**_

* * *

**Time Skip to 3 days later (don't question me) Haruhi's POV**

* * *

I was really busy during the three days before he came unexpectedly. I managed to get top marks on all my tests, I'm top of my class for ice skating and dancing, and I have gotten ahead of my homework at school. So, I must of been distracted the day they warned us of his arrival.

You see the orphanage I'm at usually tells us when a new child or teen or caregiver is going to be coming to the orphanage. These types of announcements often occur at one of the three main meals a few days before the arrival gets here. Some of the boys even starting a count down to them coming.

So imagine my surprise when I, along with the other kids, get called down stairs to greet someone unexpectedly. This usually means that the someone is here to adopt. But, that couldn't be the case as we would have been told to get presentable before getting called down by Ms. Isogai-san. I did as I was told though I was partially curious for the change in protocol.

Now people here don't really celebrate birthdays, but seeing one of my favorite skaters standing in front of me with his happy-go-lucky smile and his trade marked blonde hair with ketchup red bangs definitely makes up for it. I'm so shocked I just stare while the other boys say hello and Yuki tries to fruitlessly, thank kami, flirt with him.

The new arrival seems to be having a blast talking with the other boys while completely ignoring Yuki's advances. Ms. Isogai-san did manage to get the boys to calm down in a few minutes and told Yuki off for flirting afterwards(ha, serves you right, you teenaged, drama queen). "Now," she said, "why don't you all introduce yourselves one by one, please." We all nodded because an angry Ms. Isogai-san is a scary Ms. Isogai-san. The boys went first as there was more of them and then Yuki and me.

* * *

_**(AN: Last name is said first)**_

* * *

"Hey I'm Maehara Daichi and I'm eight," said the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Yukimura Hikaru," the shortest kid in the orphanage said shyly.

"Hello there! My name's Yukimura Yami!," said Yukimura Hikaru's identical twin, who was actually a tenth of a millimeter taller but none of us would feel right telling them that they weren't exactly the same.

"I'm Kimura Mimura," the tall ten year old says. I guess we can't call him the tallest any more.

"Terasaka Ryou," said the dirty blonde haired boy.

"Sup, I'm Denki Killua," exclaimed the excited albino child.

"Kazuto Yagami, pleased to meet you," said the child with dark brown hair.

"Hello. Fantomu Kirito's my name," a cheerful, black haired boy said.

"My name is Shinjuku Shinji," the last boy, who is actually kind of chubby said.

"I'm Yukimura Yuki," the she-devil of a teenager said, "and I'm 16, sweetheart." Then she sent the poor arrival a wink.

I froze when I realized all eyes in the room were looking at me, or in Yuki's case glaring at me. I did however manage to introduce myself though. "H-hello, Kenjiro-sempai. I'm Fujioka Haruhi and I just turned six." _I can't believe that I'm really standing in the same room as one of my idols_, I mentally scream. I was freaking out. Though, I think I surprised him. His brown eyes got wider and his mouth formed the shape of an O. I guess that's because I called him by his family name even though he hasn't introduced himself yet. I bite the inside of my bottom lip in worry. Whoops.

Kenjiro-sempai's expression changed to one of absolute joy however as he jumped up and down like a kid a decade younger than his age a second later. "I can't believe you recognized me Haru-chan! Are you okay with me calling you that? Are you a fan of mine? Is it really your birthday?!," he said at a fast pace while he communicated his excitement with his actions. I could only nod. I really couldn't trust my voice right now afraid that I'd squeak. My nod just made him glow brighter. "Well happy birthday Haru-chan! That's so awesome! Also thanks for supporting me at my competitions! Though I still have a lot to learn if I hope to be on the podium with my idol." His voice never lost it's joy as he spoke, though it did grow softer and more introspective at the last sentence.

It seems Yuki has had enough with the waiting for she rudely asked him with a strong, but not really intense, glare, "Alright, who are you and what're you and the twerpette talking about?"

Kenjiro-sempai must have taken offense to something she said for he gasped and clasped both of his hands to his mouth quickly. That was, of course, before an uncharacteristic, sharp glare, that honestly scared me, took over his features as he shot the look her way. "What did you just call her?," he all but growled. Yuki took a step towards him unintimidated of his obvious anger.

She shot him her own intense, piercing glare as me and the rest of the boys shied away from the growing confrontation. "I called that little bint, a twerpette. What's it to you?" It was then I realized what the feeling that was twisting the insides of my tummy was. I'm, for the first time since I got here ten months ago, truly feeling fear. Yuki is super strong, and I really don't want Kenjiro-sempai to get hurt. Especially not in his off season like this.

Kenjiro-sempai just stood his ground at the challenge she presented with his arms crossed over his chest. "That 'twerpette' happens to be one of my fans. I would be nothing without my fans that support me. So I'll always support them in return and defend them like they would defend me if I need them." Yuki grew more red with rage as her fist clenched and unclenched.

"That still doesn't tell us who you are, baka," she she yelled with the words coming out like they were growled.

Kenjiro-sempai just glared at her and for several minutes there was complete silence with tension in the air so thick that I'm pretty sure even a chainsaw would break if it tried to cut it. I drew closer into myself as it grew ever thicker with each passing second. My heart was beating rapidly in my ears. The longer the silence reigned, the faster my pulse became. I noticed the twins were wrapped in each other's arms while Kimura-kun shielded the two 4 year olds with his back turned to the conflict. Maehara-kun, Terasaka-kun, and Denki-kun were peeking out from over the back of the couch they hid on. Kazuto-kun looked on in a twisted sense of awe. Fantomu-kun was looking this way and that while Shinjuku-kun seemed to be holding his arm in an almost unnoticeable, white knuckle grip.

Finally, just as it seemed we were all going to suffocate from the tension, Kenjiro-sempai spoke up with a voice full of confidence and certainty. "My name's Kenjiro Minami, but as for who I am? I'm a pro figure skater of the JSF." Is it bad that the smirk, which showed off one of his sharp canine teeth, that took over his expression from the scowling, scared me even more? I know people aren't always who they seem to be on television but still. "And, from here on out, I'm Haru-chan's older brother."

My heart stopped. Time, itself, stopped. My mind was going multiple miles per hour. I couldn't have heard that correctly. _It's not possible. How… no… Why would he say that? We don't even know EACH OTHER! What does he see in me that made him say that? Did he even say that?_ My mind couldn't process the world around me. It was simply a fast spinning swirl of colored blurs, growing streaks of black, and undiscipherable sounds and noise around me before a definite, solid thump sound hit my ears and all I saw was black.

* * *

_**AN:**__** I hope this was an enjoyable read for you today. Hopefully it was posted at a reasonable hour for everyone. Happy Fourth of July and See you next time! ~lumigo**_


	5. Fourth Skate

_**AN:**__** Hello again. I'm a little but too tired to do my normal author note so I'll keep this brief. Thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. Long wait was due to the obstacles of writer's block and life combined. This is originally posted on Wednesday, July 24, 2019. I do not own Yuri on ice, if I did Yurio wouldn't cuss (or curse if you prefer) as much as he does. The word count is 1,855. If you would be so willing as to leave a review it would be appreciated. OCs are mine and should not be used without my permission. Also if you have any questions please leave them in a review and I will answer them the best I can without giving spoilers. With that please read and enjoy. Reminder: **italics **are thoughts.**_

_**Fourth Skate:**_

_**Settling In**_

* * *

Minami's POV

* * *

_OMG! Haru-chan passed out! Is she okay? I must be a bad oniisan for this to happen._ I managed to get to her fast enough to stop her head from hitting the floor at least so she shouldn't have a concussion. I hate those things and boy are they not fun. Some of the other boys, Maehara-kun, Terasaka-kun, and Yukimura Hikaru-kun, all ran up to her as well. _I guess they're her friends._ I cradle her head on my lap making sure not to jostle her to much in case she hurt herself when must of her body thumped on the floor.

"What a weak, little idiot. She can't even stand up straight long enough to not be a disappointment," I just barely hear Yukimura-chan whisper. Barely known her for twelve minutes and I can already tell that she's the demon of this orphanage.

Ignoring the comment, I focus my attention back to my newly claimed imōto-chan. One of the volunteers, Judai-san got the boys who weren't near Haruhi and me and led them to a different room, the second caregiver, Todoroki-san, led Yukimura-chan up the stairs, and Ms. Isogai-san was kneeling beside Haruhi checking her over for injuries.

"She's going to be alright," Ms. Isogai-san said after a minute or two. "A light bruise might form here or there, but she's going to be fine." I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her just after declaring her my sister. The main caregiver looked at the younger boys gathered around Haruhi. "You should all thank Kenjiro-kun, if it wasn't for him, Haruhi-chan could have suffered a concussion."

The boys all nodded to each other before speaking as one, "Thank you Kenjiro-sempai!"

"It was nothing," I tell them, "anyone could have done the same thing." They each gave me a hug before going off in the direction the other boys took earlier.

Ms. Isogai-san smiles at me. "Well, we shouldn't leave her here on the floor. Why don't you carry her, I'll carry those bags of yours, and we get both of you to your rooms."

I smile. Then I stand up before gently and carefully picking Haruhi up bridal style. Just like she said she would, Ms. Isogai-san grabbed my two yellow and red duffel bags before leading the way upstairs. We transverse the second floor and get to a second staircase. We clime those stairs and come to a landing with only three doors.

Ms. Isogai-san opens the left door which I realize has Haruhi's name written in red on a piece of white paper inside a golden nameplate holder like those seen on a teacher's desk. Ms. Isogai-san gestures for me to go inside first, so I do. Looking around I spot very little furniture. There's a twin sized bed in the corner. A lumpy, yet comfortable looking, green chair near the window on the opposite side of the room from the bed with a clear view of the driveway. A desk is along the back wall with a dresser on one side and a bookcase on the other. The final corner was taken up by a freestanding mirror. The bed had a rose red comforter and cherry blossom pink pillows and white fitted sheets. I also saw a few things that are probably only for Haruhi, such as a purple poodle plushie, a sky blue backpack with orange figure skating patches sewn on, a pair of white figure skates with a standard blade from what I can tell, a collection of figure skating posters, and I also caught sight of a deep blue pencil case next to a stack a rainbow colored notebooks.

While I had a look around, Ms. Isogai-san untucked the comforter and sheets on the bed. Turning around at the sound of a throat clearing I saw that she was going to put Haru-chan to bed. Ms. Isogai-san got out the way when I laid her down on the bed, but instead of letting her take over, I just put her to bed myself. Carefully, I put the poodle plushie I spotted earlier under her arm before bringing her covers up to her chest where both her and the plush could be seen.

A small smile graces my lips but I don't even try to hide it. Ever sense my family died I felt like I was in a daze. Playing a role I could no longer fulfill, but when imōto-chan called me Kenjiro-sempai before I even introduced myself. I felt like a part of my heart was healed. Just a tiny bit, but I felt more like myself than I've had in weeks. I don't know what possessed me to declare her as my own little sister, but I don't really mind it. May be if I can convince them enough Victor-san and Yuri-san will be willing to adopt Haru-chan too!

"We should probably get you settled in now, don't you think?" Ms. Isogai-san says softly so as to not disturb Haruhi. I nod before following her out the room quietly shutting the door behind me. She led me across the landing to the door right opposite of Haruhi's that had no name in the golden nameplate holder. She opened the door and let me inside placing my duffel bags at the foot of the bed before sitting in the brown desk chair in front of the desk. I look around and notice that the set up for the room is a flip of the set up for Haruhi's room with a few differences. The chair near the window is yellow, the bed only has a white fitted sheet, the bookcase is empty instead of completely full, and there was a simple packet of papers on the desk along with a red pen. Over all it was practically a blank slate, which, in retrospect, makes sense. I decide to sit on the bed so that I'm facing the caregiver for the conversation that I'm positive is going to occur.

"So as you can no doubt tell this will be your room," she says. I nod. "Good. So there are a few things that you need to know before I can leave you to unpack, okay?" I nod again. "Wonderful. There are three main, mandatory meals that can not be skipped unless sick. If you do so happen to be running late to an early morning activity, then as long as said activity is on the calendar by the door a week ahead of time and you remind me or one of the other caretakers here the day before, skipping breakfast will be forgiven as long as you at least grab a fruit or slice of toast on the way out. There is a curfew for all occupants of this orphanage and yours is ten o'clock pm, should you be playing with the younger children between the ages of 4-10 you should be aware that for the four and five year olds the curfew is eight o'clock and for the six through ten year olds the curfew is nine o'clock. The packet is a basic guide to life here featuring terms of Internet use, what to do if you wish to purchase something from online, and a list of extracurricular activities that I encourage you to select at least one from so that you're not cooped up here all day. There is a bathroom on this floor and I'm sure I don't need to tell you which door correct?" I nod again mentally laughing at the joke. There's three doors two I know for sure are bedrooms so the last door must be the one to the bathroom because there aren't any other rooms up here. A beep went off and Ms. Isogai-san took out what looks like an old school pager from her pocket. "Looks like I'm needed down stairs as soon as possible, so if you need anything else or have any questions I'm sure Haruhi-chan will be more than happy to help you. Now I hope you settle in well. Have a good day," she calls out as she leaves.

I take a moment to just lie back and get my thoughts together. I must have fell asleep because it was four o'clock when I checked the time on a small black digital clock again. I stretched before opening the first duffel bag. It was filled like a normal suitcase. It had a few outfits, some limited addition merch of my favorite skaters that I would die if any of those said skaters saw them, a few extra pants, some spare shoes, a toiletries bag, my favorite fluffy red towels, a Griffindor red comforter, yellow pillows, my custom fan made chicken nugget pillow, my red laptop, my yellow digital camera, my red DSi XL, and my chargers and cords.

I make the bed first making sure that the two yellow pillows are on first before putting the chicken nugget pillow in front of them. I place the cords, chargers, and electronics onto the desk with the shoes placed in a neat line by the door. Then I sort the clothes and put those away making sure to put the bag if toiletries on the desk as well. Once the duffel bag is empty, with the fluffy towels being on a shelf in the bookcase, I place it under the bed.

Then I tackle the second one. This one has my figure skates that I hang up on a hook I found above where I placed the shoes. It also contains a family photo that I place on the dresser along with photos of me with my skating friends. The bag is also a holder of my favorite trophies and medals that I display around the room wherever I can and my autographed posters which I tape to the walls. It duffel bag is also emptied of the rest of its contents, the complete Harry Potter book and movie series, a few DS games, a variety of other movies, and all of Sims 3 and 4 with every expansion and stuff pack, before being shoved under the bed. Said content is organized and placed on the bookcase.

Checking the time again it's almost six pm, a quick look through the packet on the desk told me that dinner would be served soon. So with that in mind, I leave the room. I was tempted to go check on Haruhi, but I figured that being late to the first mandatory meal I have here probably isn't a good idea. I'll just bring her up a plate later if she doesn't make it down to dinner.

* * *

_**AN2:**__** I hope you had a nice read. If you did leave your thoughts and comments in a review. See you next time ~lumigo**_


	6. Fifth Skate

_**AN:**** In response to the guest who asked when I will have the host club enter the story: I thought that it would be obvious that she would meet them in highschool. After all, it is called Ouran HIGHSCHOOL Host Club. Haruhi is only six at this point of the story. I'm sorry if the story seems to be going slow, but I don't wish to rush to the action. My writing style is very character driven so my main focus is always making sure that characters are as in character as possible with the situation I throw them in, such as having more mild language than usual with the case of Yurio back in Second Skate or having a usually childish, happy character have a more adult, depressed POV as I have a feeling will be the case of Manami in this chapter. I do my best to speed things up, but there's only so much I can do without feeling too uncomfortable or losing interest in writing. Doing that was one of the reasons one of my other stories (Why Must Life Be Crazy) was cancelled. A lot of my stories end up lost to time if I try doing a more plot driven writing style. So to answer the question, the hosts will come in when I feel like it's appropriate for their character. I can't say when that will be, but I can say that when I get to that point I'll add them in without a problem for that's just how I write. I do hope that other's ask questions as well. I will answer them to the best of my ability.**_

_**Now, this is one of my smaller updates but that is mainly due to writer's block and time constraints that will be more prevalent in the near future as school has started back up again for the 2019-2020, but I never really stick to a schedule so the relevance of this information is quite pointless. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter enough to leave a review and favorite/follow. I love reading the reviews no matter the type. Heck they could be completely irrelevant and I'd still like it. Anyway this chapter was posted on August 11, 2019. Now on with the story.**_

_**Fifth Skate:**_

_**Chat and a Post**_

* * *

Minami's POV

* * *

Dinner was okay. Everyone made me feel like I had a place to belong here. After dinner I brought a plate up to Haru-chan's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard faintly. Doing as told, I entered the room and saw Haruhi stretching out her arms with her eyes closed.

"Hey Haruhi," I say a bit slower than usual so as to not scare her. Her eyes snapped open and her head turned to me so fast I'm surprised she didn't suffer from whiplash. Brushing the reaction off I carry the plate of food over to her and sit on the side of her bed. "You missed dinner, so I brought you some in case you were hungry." I smiled my trademark grin, even if it felt a bit forced now.

Haruhi waved her arms frantically as she spoke. "Oh you didn't have to do that for me, Kenjiro-sempai. I'm sure I would have been okay even if I didn't get food." Her expression was so priceless and cute that I can't really describe it. I let out a barely audible chuckle, handing her the plate.

"It was no problem. Besides, what kind of Onii-san would I be to let you skip a meal?" I quirk an eyebrow at her. I must of said something wrong because she froze up in an instant. "Haruhi," I say, worry clear in my tone. "Are you alright?" She shook her head and then nodded.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I'm okay." She then proceeded to eat the food given to her.

"What made you faint earlier?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me again.

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

"Well it must have been something. People don't just faint out of nowhere, you know?"

She paused for a bit. "Surprised, that's all."

I furrowed my eyebrows thinking. "What was so surprising that it could cause that reaction? You were fine when we met, but when Yukimura-chan and I were arguing you fainted. So what was it?"

She let out a heavy sigh. It was the same kind of sigh I heard Yuri-sempai do after one of his performances. She looked at me with her expressive, brown eyes while taking a deep breath. "I," she started before biting her lip, "I wasn't… I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Say what?" I ask tilting my head to the side. She stared down at her plate that was now about half empty.

"I wasn't expecting you to call me your sister," she mumbled. It took a bit to process her words, but after I did it donned on me why that would surprise her enough to faint. She is a fan of mine and she's an orphan as well who might not have any family left, unlike the Yukimura siblings. Oh man. I hope she's not too upset at me for that.

"Oh. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Haru-chan." She waved her hands back and forth rapidly.

"No, no. It's alright," she said quickly. "I just wasn't expecting it is all. It was nice. I was just surprised; it's no big deal. Please don't be sad Kenjiro-sempai!" Her eyes showed all of her emotions that were rapidly switching back and forth from scared to concerned.

I smile reassuringly to my little sister. Man, is that a nice thought. "I'm not sad. I'm just worried for you." She smiled back at me and from there we talked the whole night through. Well, at least until her nine o'clock curfew when I went back to my room so we wouldn't get in to trouble.

* * *

Back in my room, I instantly got on my phone and started browsing social media. Phichit posted more cool pics from Thailand, Victor posted more pictures of Victuuri and of his dog Makkachin, Yuri Plisetsky tweeted about how disgusting they were, and Guang Hong Ji tweeted out a thank you for all the support he was getting. And then, it happened. The notification that I know every Victuuri shipper was waiting for.

Victor tweeted that he and Yuuri-senpai were getting married on February 14th. That's only ten days from now. I can't wait to see the photos and videos of the ceremony and reception. I checked the rule book and unless I had a potential adoptive parent that was close to the end of the adoption process with me I wouldn't be able to go, which sucks. I eagerly comment that due to orphanage rules I can't make it, but wish that I could, before asking for someone to post photos and videos so I wouldn't feel left out. Not five minutes later, Phichit replied saying that he will be live streaming the ceremony and reception for those who couldn't make it. This got a lot of support and Yuuri-senpai even said that Phichit is going to be his best man so he'll be close to the action. Happy for one of my wishes being granted I turn off my phone and get some rest. I have a feeling that these week were going to be very eventful.

* * *

_**AN2:**__** Okay so... I'm a bit confused about the difference between senpai and sempai as I have heard both used to reference the same thing so if someone could please let me know which mean what that would be great as all my research has been contradictory to itself that would be great. Tell me your thoughts and please let me know if you feel like a character isn't being portrayed correctly as I am to keep the characters as in character as possible (Yurio not withstanding as I'm simply uncomfortable with casually cussing like he does). So that is all and I hope to hear from you in the reviews, see you next time ~lumigo**_


	7. Sixth Skate

_**AN: hey, sorry for such a long wait so here is a 774 word chapter for you. thank you to all who have favorited and followed. please read and review.**_

_**Sixth Skate:**_

_**Prep**_

* * *

Minami's POV

* * *

It's the day before the wedding and I am buzzing! I spent the past week begging Ms. Isogai-san to be able to watch the Phichit's "Victuuri Wedding Stream", as it has been dubbed, on the TV with the younger kids who know about whose getting married. She said she'd be willing to turn a blind eye to the time as long as we don't get to loud.

In exchange, I helped as much as I could around the orphanage and aided the kids in their homework. I also joined Haru-chan and the other ice skaters at Ice Castle Hatsetsu. It was fun to see the triplets again. Yuko-san just let me do my own thing for the most part. If said thing was teaching what I knew to Haruhi, then oh well, I haven't heard a complaint yet. It's fun and though she's only six, she's skating as well as I do. She doesn't do any jump more than a double, except for a messy but still acceptable triple axel, which is cool considering she said this is only her second year of skate class. I also joined her for dance class and got to see Minako-sensei again.

Everyone was sitting at the table when Kimura-kun asked me a question quietly. "Um, Kenjiro-senpai, why are you bouncing so much?" The others who go to the ice rink with us, Yukimura Hikaru, Terasaka Ryou, Maehara Daichi, and Haruhi, all seemed to tune in to our newly started conversation and I can't help but smile as we all leaned closer together.

"That's because I got the okay for us to have a slumber/viewing party in the living room tomorrow!" I whisper back excitedly. Those tuned in look around at each other, sometimes glancing my way. And then finally one of them spoke up.

"Really?" Yukimura-kun asks eyes shining. I nod.

"What do you mean by a viewing party?" Haru-chan inquires. It's sad how grown up she is. But never the less I give her a, vague, answer.

"You'll just have to be there to find out, now won't you?" She rolled her eyes but I could tell that the mystery amused her by the slight curl to her lips which is hardly noticable to those who don't know her. The others were just as giddy as I was now so the conversation just kept flowing as time went on.

* * *

**Time Skip to the early evening the next day**

* * *

I was laying in bed while monitoring the Victuuri Fanclub Forums and Chats and keeping my ear out for a special surprise I had for the younger kids. */This is gonna be the great-/* I type but stop when the opening melody of Yuri on Ice began to play. Eyes wide, I grab my laptop and phone quickly as I dart down the stairs, completely ignoring the last steps to the floor. "It's gonna start soon!," I called over my shoulder, skidding into the TV room.

I didn't even register the show on the screen as I worked on getting it hooked up to the laptop. "Hey!," Yukimura-chan shouted indignantly. "I was watching that!"

I didn't even spare her a glance. "Oh well, too bad. I got permission to use the TV from now until tomorrow morning so unless you want to watch what I do leave and don't come near here until tomorrow." I then turn to the stairs again before shouting up the levels, "It's ON NOW SO IF YOU WANT TO WATCH COME DOWN HERE!" Usually, Ms. Isogai-san would fuss at us for yelling but she knows that it would do no good today. What seems like only five seconds later, there was a pounding of rapidly moving feet as those who liked ice-skating came down along with the boys who don't know much about it but are taking the advantage of this to hangout with friends a little later than normal. Yukimura-chan stormed out when she saw my imōto-chan come down with my chicken nugget pillow, her purple poodle plushie, two pink pillows, and a red comforter that both of us can use. The TV was currently just looking at the forums I was on earlier allowing everyone to settle and get comfy.

After Judai-san gave us some snacks and left, I asked if they were ready. Everyone responded an affirmative so I switched tabs to Phichit's Victuuri Wedding Stream. Everyone started to whisper to each other eagerly. Then a melody began to play that cut through the rising noise like a hot knife through butter drawing all conversation to a halt. I smile as I answer the Skype call "Hey…"

* * *

_**AN2:**__** I hope you have enjoyed. All reviews welcome. Keep writing and following the ideas you have ~lumigo**_


	8. Seventh Skate

_**AN:**__** OMG. 3,885 words. (O_O') How is this possible? Also yay another update finally completed! I just want to say thank you for all the support and I am grateful for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. All reviews are good reviews so please leave some. Also I am debating if I should cross post this on my other fanfiction sites, but who knows. I would also like to wish Otabek Altin a very happy birthday on this spooky October 31st, 2019, and everyone else a Happy Halloween! (Be glad I didn't wait until Yuuri's birthday to post this as it was a major consideration.) To be clear** /italics/ **is what is happening on the video stream.**** Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Seventh Skate:**_

_**Victuuri Wedding Stream**_

* * *

Minami's POV

* * *

"Hey Guang Hong Ji," I say with a smile as fellow skaters around me freak out. He hasn't changed a bit since we talked last. He even had a second laptop behind him clearly showing the Victuuri Wedding Stream in full screen mode.

"Wèi," he said in return, "I see you got that viewing party you wanted." His smile could almost be classified as a grin.

"Yeah," I replied, "isn't it great? All my new rink mates are here too!"

Guang Hong Ji looked around the screen. "That is cool, but which ones are they?" I looked around. Haruhi was staring at the screen in shock, Yukimura Hikaru was clinging to his twin tightly, Kimura Mimura was gaping like a fish, Maehara Daichi had fainted, and Terasaka Ryou looked to be barely holding back from squealing. Yeah I think I'll just introduce them later when their less likely to faint.

"I'll do introductions later. Also did they say anything about how long it would take for them to get you?" He nodded.

"They said that the process was complicated so I don't know," Guang Hong Ji said bashfully. It was then that another melody came through the phone answering showed a split screen of Guang Hong Ji and Yuri Plisetsky.

"Sup losers," Yuri said with his signature scowl. He was wearing a black suit with a rich blue and light purple, long tie with many formally dressed people in the background.

"Wèi Plisetsky Yuri," Guang Hong Ji replied.

"Konnichiwa Plisetsky-chan," I say. I wonder if he knows anything. "Me and Guang Hong Ji were just talking about the rumors going around. What about you? Have you heard anything about them?"

Yuri glared. "Are you talking about the stupid ones guessing at the pig's and old man's plans for after this dumb party?"

Both me and Guang Hong Ji share a look before nodding. Yuri sighed at our answer mumbling something kin to imbeciles not minding their own business with a lot of bad language thrown in. Ms. Isogai-san would wash his mouth with soap and proceed to ground him for a month if she heard him talking like that before he could even say no. I banish the thought while containing my laughter at the image of Yuri being forced to hold a bar of soap in his mouth while the stricter side of Ms. Isogai-san lectured him three ways to Sunday.

"They already got the citizenship for China that the pig thought would be helpful to have when they get Guang Hong Ji. They signed his custody papers earlier today and I hear that Seung-gil Lee is going to be dropping them off in China on his way back to South Korea. The only thing that's left for them to get custody of me is to simply sign the stupid forms and get them mailed back to Russia so they can be filed. Your's are going to be signed and sent with Yuko-san when her family goes back tomorrow. They planned to spend three days in Detroit before picking me up from Russia and flying to China for Guang Hong Ji. They say they'll stay there for two days before flying the four of us to Japan and taking a train to Hasetsu to get the chicken nugget and spend time with the Katsukis. Anything after that is up in the air." Yuri shrugged when saying that last line. I think I heard some of the kids whine when they heard I was going to be adopted soon. It saddened me to know that they came to like me so much. On the other hand, I'm excited to know even just a little bit of what the future holds for me. Terasaka-kun was about to say something but the stream started before he could speak.

* * *

Third Person POV (wow haven't seen this in a while)

* * *

_/"Heeello, people! It's Phichit Chulanont and I'm here streaming the wedding of the century!"/_ Yuri ends his call, leaving just Guang Hong Ji on the line._ /"As you all are no doubt aware, my bestest friend in the whole wide world Yuuri Katsuki is finally getting married to his long time crush, the figure skating God, Victor Nikiforov! That's right folks we're here in Barcelona, Spain and this… Is… THe… VICTUURI WEDDING STREAM! I'll be filming the entire thing as well as the couple's first skate as husbands for life and they agreed to answer five of the most asked about questions before taking off on a honeymoon. So get typing and here we go~!" The camera gets turned around revealing Victor dressed in a fuschia tailcoat jacket with black slacks and shoes. A blue cornflower and two fuschia freesia flowers were wired to an iridescent blue peacock feather was pinned to the lapel of the jacket over the heart. The scene continues __for a few seconds before the music changes from the Piano Concerto that Yuri Plisetsky skated to, to the American bridal march. This must have been a cue to turn the camera because it swiveled around to show Yuuri walking down the aisle wearing a midnight blue version of Victor's tailcoat jacket and similar black pants and shoes, with the only noticable difference being the black Rolex watch on his left wrist, after Axel, Loop, and Lutz who were tossing blue and fuschia flower petals and wearing identical midnight blue dresses with fuschia sashes around the waist that reached their knees and black flats._

_The ceremony took all of thirty minutes before they finally got to the point where those watching were in tears or trying to hold in their squeals. The pastor announced that the couple wrote their own vows and told Yuuri to go first._

_"Victor," he began, "I can't tell you how much you mean to me. When we met, I was going through a rough time and decided to quit skating. But, then you came. A secretly made video posted by the three triplet girls, I see as my nieces, and there you were relaxing at my family's hot springs in Hasetsu. After that, everything was good, no amazing._

_I was really worried that you would leave when Yurio randomly showed up and then that whole Hot Springs on Ice fiasco happened and we saw that car wreck and teamed up to keep the little girl that just saw her parents die calm and I was barely keeping it together, but you stayed by me. In any break down I had, you stood by me. I don't really know what to say about everything that happened, but I know that I love you. I may be anxious, and hard on myself, but you keep me above the current of self doubt. I can't wait to see what the future holds, as long as you stand by me."_

_Those around clap and or cry until the pastor told those in attendance to calm down. It took a minute for cry to quiet down enough for Victor to say his vows._

_"Yuuri Katsuki, you are my muse, my light, my inspiration, my love, and my world. The world was dull until we met. Your passion and determination drew me too you, not to mention how talented you are. You put up with all my crazy whims and support me in my endeavors with little argument. I was an ice skating robot, but you taught me how to feel again. You've made me cry, laugh, and smile more than anyone else ever has. You rejuvenated my creativity and my love of skating. You never stop surprising me and after this we can keep surprising the world together. I will forever be honored to be your husband just as I hope you will be honored to be mine." That caused a fresh wave of tears for the next ten minutes. The pastor calmed everyone down again and had the couple exchange the silver engraved rings they selected for each other before pronouncing them spouses for life and giving them the okay to kiss. Surprising everyone, Yuuri pulled Victor into a French kiss while dipping him./_ Most of the orphans ew in disgust and try to block the sight while Minami and Haruhi cry tears of joy in each other's arms at the site and Guang Hong Ji squeezes a bear one of his fans gave him after his mom died. _/A lot of cheering could be heard at the spectacle._

_The newlyweds got in a car and so did the camera and the man behind it. "So what's the first thing you're going to do, Mr. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov?" You could hear the teasing tone in Phichit's voice. The camera was right in Yuuri's face. His expression was contemplative._

_"I don't know," he replied looking at Victor, "Vicchan wouldn't tell me. I tried to look at Russian wedding traditions, but the only one they let me in on was the 'ransom' one. The others wouldn't let me research any others." Victor and Yuri, who was also in the limo, grinned smugly. "So, Vitya, what ARE we doing?" An eyebrow was quirked in Victor's direction. The camera turned to get a better angle of those present. Victor just looked at Yuri Plisetsky who rolled his eyes with a shake of his head his grin turning into a smirk._

_"Well seeing as the old man is stupid, he's probably taking the four of us on the Grand Road Trip as it's called."_

_"Why you think that little Yuri?" Phichit asked. Yuri glared at him._

_"One, never call me that again or I'll cut you with my knife shoes and two, because I was the one that told him about it."_

_"That just makes me question how you knew about it," Yuuri says._

_Yuri rolls his eyes again. "A girl at school's sister was getting married back when I was 13 and told her to invite her whole class. It just so happened that I was stuck in that hell hole that day and got an invite. I really did not want to go, but it turned out that the couple getting married were both big fans of mine."_

_"Whoa, did they know you got invited?" Phichit interrupted._

_"YES, now don't interrupt. Anyway, they were excited when they saw the invitation in my hand when Yakov and Dedushka came get me after school. They walked up and practically begged for me to be there. Yakov and Dedushka were there so I couldn't just blow them off and leave. I had to play nice, so I told them I had practice that day and couldn't go but they apparently tracked my schedule somehow and told me so too. I was getting pissed off and was this," he held two fingers about half an inch apart, "close to yelling at them, but Dedushka said that I was planning on doing something with him that day, to counter that they said that all invited guess get a plus one and would be more than happy to have him go as well. Yakov must have just about had it because he was the one to tell them that I wasn't going to go, which caused the losers to start crying like a bunch of babies. He then told them that if they came to the rink after the wedding while on their Grand Road Trip, I'd skate a program to a song that they chose with any jumps they had in mind._

_I was going to protest but they said that would be great as long as I did a quad salchow in the program to the song Perfect Two. Which by the way is one of the worst songs I ever had to skate to. The only saving grace was that Yakov had to let me do the quad. Which I was stoked about. The wedding turned out to be the next day so I literally practiced all night and day to get that routine done. By the time they got to the rink I had may be only 2 or so hours of sleep. I had to get ready in a costume that was white with black accents and looked like a tuxedo in under five minutes because I was taking a nap just as they arrived._

_The program was perfect and they had me autograph a poster they brought along with them while telling me what they saw on their road trip. That's why I learned about the Grand Road Trip tradition that causes newlyweds and a few of their closest friends and family to travel around the city visiting every major landmark of the city they're in." Yuuri nodded it made sense after all. After that it was a lot of driving around in the limo and scenery from around Barcelona./_ Minami took the time to introduce everyone to Guang Hong Ji._ /Until they got to the ice rink that was used for the Barcelona Grand Prix Final that was decked out in many shades of blue, purple, and fuschia._

_Upon entering they saw Otabek Altin working the DJ booth. When he spotted Victor and Yuuri he grabbed a mic, turned the music down, and said into the mic like a MC of an ice skating competition, "Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm welcome to the new Mr. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and Mr. Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki, aka, the now married, VICTUURI!" There was a large cheer and a lot of screaming could be heard too as the couple was led to a raised platform that was previously used for the judges table. Yuuri shook his head at the extravagant way Victor and their friends executed one of the Japanese wedding traditions that he knew about._

_Phichit was close to the Russian skate family and it was easy for the camera to pick up the conversation. "Everyone was informed?" Yuri asked in a whisper._

_"Yeah," Mila whispered back._

_"This is gonna be good," Yuri replied with a mischievous smirk. Then it happened, Chris toasted to Victuuri's happy life and fabulous wedding. Everyone toasted as well and took a sip of their drink, but the Russian skate family and the ones they told of the tradition all gave a shout of "Gorko!" Victor laughed and whispered something to Yuuri before kissing him. The second their lips made contact Phichit started counting the seconds along with everyone around him. The couple stopped after five minutes that caused people to scream again._

_After everyone ate Chris took to the mic yet again and gave a good eight minute speech on the newlyweds and how he sees them both on their own and together, how awesome it is to be celebrating his best friend's marriage on his birthday, bringing a few to tears or laughter along the way, and wishes them the best of luck. Then a few others took the mic saying a few words each before Phichit (who had given the camera to Mila) took it._

_Phichit described everything he knew about the couple. He told the whole story with great detail and when he finished a symphony of sound rebounded through the rink (and anywhere else that people were watching the stream)._

_Through the noise, Otabek took the mic again. "Settle down." Gradually, the guests followed the instructions. "Before we allow the couple to have their first skate," a few people chuckle at that, "a few who really wanted to come sent a few videos to show their support. After the videos, food will be served while clips of a before wedding tradition in Russia are played, the couple of honor will do their skate, and finally the ice will be opened to all. If you're going to do a jump warn those around you about what type you will be doing so they can give you the proper space to do so safely. I'll be taking care of any and all music requests, except for any request for the Theme of King JJ as the couple said that was not to be played at all. With that let's get this party started."_

_The screen that was over the rink came to life to show Guang Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia were shown to be sitting together at a park. "Wèi/Hola," Guang Hong Ji and Leo said at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled a little. "Congratulations on your wedding," Guang Hong Ji says, "sorry I couldn't make it but I'm sure you are having a blast. Hope you stop by China sometime soon but until then have fun. Zàijiàn!" Both Leo and Guang Hong Ji wave as the video goes black._

_The screen fills with color a second time showing Kenjiro Minami standing on the ice of Ice Castle Hasetsu. He waved enthusiastically./_ Those sitting with him at the orphanage eye him suspiciously._ /"Hi everyone! Congrats on your new marriage, Victuuri! I'm so happy for you guys! I wanted to do something special for you since I couldn't go so I thought of everything I could to be unique. In the end, after begging a few people to help me, I made this for you. I choreographed the routine all by myself! The girl in the video is Fujioka Haruhi. She's only six and has been my imōto-chan since I got to the orphanage. The fact that this is only her second, now third, year of skating is amazing. Anyway enjoy!"_

_The video cut to Minami standing just slightly off set from the center of the rink with a brown haired girl standing on the right of him. She had her arms crossed while his were opened as though to hug her. Then the music started playing. He skated forward as she spun to the side. They seemed to dance to the music and as the music picked up the two did synchronized combination spins that transitioned to a single toe loop before the music calmed down again. They skated side by side for a bit before they grabbed hands. Minami swung Haruhi up onto his shoulders and used the momentum to do a simple but fast spin before Haruhi used his hands as a base to do a handstand._

_She pushed off his hands and landed on the ice pulling off a sit spin before skating away. Minami took the backwards glide her stunt caused and turned it into the entrance of his triple Lutz. They skated past each other doing a neat step sequence. Then the music built. At the climax of the song Minami performed a triple flip while Haruhi performed a, slightly over rotated, triple axel. They synchronized their skating again as they came together at the center of the rink where Minami gave Haruhi a hug as the song, and video ended._

_Cheers erupted from every where at the amazing performance. The rest of the stream went exactly how Otabek and Phichit said it would./_

Many of the orphans were asleep by now or at least half way there, except Minami and Haruhi, but they shot up when they heard something that they all wanted an answer to.

_/"Okay spill," Phichit said, "there are five questions that people are dying to know the answers to. First, what does your marriage mean to your skating careers? Two, are you going to adopt Yuri Plisetsky, Kenjiro Minami, and Guang Hong Ji? Three, are there any more pets, besides Makkachin in the future? Four, how big do you think your family should be? And finally, would you train all your kids to figure skate?" Yuuri seemed to contemplate his answers while Victor just grinned._

_"Well," Victor said, "the second question is a yes." Yuuri nodded._

_"Definitely," he said, "most of the paperwork is already done with and we're planning to stop at each of the orphanages they stay at to pick them up before traveling to see the seven wonders of the world./ _Many of the orphans cry around Minami sad to know that he's going to leave so soon._ /"The third wouldn't be so bad, besides doesn't Yurio have a cat? I don't think he'd get rid of one of the last things his grandfather ever gave him."_

_"Plus," Victor chimed in, "another pet would give Makkachin a playmate!" Yuuri rolled his eyes at Victor's extra-ness. "That last one is easy too. Of course the kids will learn to skate! Why wouldn't they?" A lot of people laughed at that._

_Yuuri answered a question next. "I don't think that us being married will affect our careers too much. I mean why should it when that was what brought us together in the first place." Victor hugged Yuuri and nodded enthusiastically at his words. "As for how big our family is going to be. I don't know just those three would be enough for me. If that changes then ok, but yeah three's the limit for now."_

_Victor pouted before giving a different response, "I say what's the harm in large families? I personally would like to have eight kids, but I agree with Yuuri that three is good for now. After all why rush? Yuuri and I have eternity to spend together we don't need to have such a large family so soon. We'll see how it goes and enjoy every moment." All around people awed._

_"Well party's wrapping up but before you go Mila has one more surprise for you," Phichit said turning the camera to Mila._

_She smiled. "My family does this tradition all the time. All you have to do is take a bite of bread. It's said that the spouse who takes the larger bite, is the head of the household." She held two identical breads in front of the couple. Yuuri shrugged before doing as told while Victor did so with no hesitation. A close up of the bread showed one with a significantly bigger bite out of it than the other._

_Phichit chuckled, "Looks like Yuuri is the one that wears the pants in the relationship." Many laughed at the remark after all it is is a well known fact that Yuuri is the only one that can actually talk Victor out of doing something impulsively with high rate of success. Then good byes were said as the newlyweds left and Phichit turned the camera back to himself._

_"Well everyone, that's the end of this live stream. I hope you had a good time because I know I did. Bye!"/_ The screen finally went black, but for those in the TV room of the Hatsetsu Orphanage many didn't notice having fallen asleep earlier. Minami and Haruhi were the only two saw when the stream ended at 12:28 am the next morning. They both yawned and went to sleep themselves, after Minami turned the TV off, snuggling into each other's arms peacefully.

* * *

_**AN2:**__** thank you for reading and I hope you liked the ice routine I put together. It was my first time writing something like that so I hope it seems like something someone would do on the ice. I don't figure skate personally so any criticism and critics on it would be much appreciated. I hope the wedding was detailed enough for you. Sorry for any OOCness for any character, except Yurio (Yuri) as I explained my reasoning for toning down his language, I try my best to stay true to the Canon character. I even researched a few words in Chinese for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this sweet Halloween treat. See you next time ~lumigo**_

_**P.S. did you know that if you read both the ANs in full along with the chapter you would have read 4,169 words?**_


	9. Eighth Skate

_**AN:**__** Hey my little lights, I have to say that I am quite sorry about missing the opportunity to post this on Victor's birthday. However I seem to be updating at LEAST once a month which is better than I usually do when it comes to long multi-chaptered stories like this. I would like to wish everyone a belated happy holidays and, as I in all likelihood will not be updating or posting anything on the 1st of January, a happy new year. I am once again happy to see all the new favorites and follows this story has received since the last update. Anyway this chapter is 1,234 words long minus the a/ns and was posted on December 29, 2019. All reviews are good reviews so please leave one if you can possibly spare the time. Anyway enjoy.**_

_**Eighth Skate:**_

_**What a Trip!**_

* * *

Yuuri's POV

* * *

The day after the wedding I was beat, but, with a flight to Detroit in the morning, I had plenty of time to sleep. The entire trip was a bit of a blur. I remember us going to the airport, getting on the plane, falling asleep during the flight, waking up, landing, going to the hotel, and falling asleep again because of time zone differences. It was the 16th of February by the time we actually got to do anything.

I had fun showing Victor around. We visited my Alma Matter, Wayne State, and got a chance to skate at the ice rink I trained at with Coach Celestino. We visited Belle Isle, Fort Wayne, Greenfield Village, and Pewabic Pottery. Victor even dragged me antique shopping before we had to hop on a plane again to head to Russia. It was time to get the family together.

* * *

Vitor showed me a few of his favorite places in St. Petersburg that I haven't seen yet, such as a small, nearly rundown park with a large pond where he first learned to skate. The last stop on the two hour tour was the ice rink where Yurio had texted he would be about half an hour ago. When we got there, Mila got of the ice and told us hi while we watched Yurio practice for his next competition. As we waited for him to finish, a tall, burly man with strong features and graying, light brown hair came up to us.

"I assume you must be Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov?" The man had a deep baritone and I could only nod at the authority that the man projected.

"Yes," I replied when I trusted my voice enough to speak again, "I'm Yuri Katsuki. Are you the social worker we needed to talk too?" The man looked mildly stunned but his it well.

"I am," he responded, "I simply had a few questions to ask one or both of you could answer."

I nod again. "That's fine," I glance at Victor and see that he was fully devoted to watching Yurio skate and thereby wasn't paying attention to the conversation, "we probably won't be able to pry Victor away from the rink at the moment." The man seemed to nod in understanding.

"Your answers only would be fine. My name is Lavro Blatov."

"Pleasure to meet you, Blatov-san." The man nodded and the Q&A started.

"Now I know a lot of these questions you've answered already, but I don't trust paper as much as I do face to face consultations." I nod, it's easier to lie on paper than when placed face to face with someone after all. I understood the feeling. "Now you are from Japan while your husband is from Russia correct?"

"Yes," the answer was short but Blatov-San doesn't seem like the type who'd like unnecessarily long, drawn out answers.

He nodded. "How did you and your husband meet?" That gave me pause for I had to figure out where to begin.

"Well, we're both competitive figure skaters and we met at the Grand Prix Final afterparty banquet, but I don't really remember it all that well because my dog died that same weekend and I pretty much lost control of myself and drank a little more than was probably healthy and fell into a bit of a depression for a while. It wasn't until my goddaughters, Axel, Loop, and Lutz, posted a secret video they made that me and Victor saw each other again. He traveled all the way from Russia to my home town of Hasetsu, Japan and offered to be my coach. It eventually became something more and now, well here we are," I gestured to Victor who was currently hugging a very reluctant Yurio tightly. Blatov-san's lips quirked up a bit at the corners while he nodded.

He looked at Yurio. "We had to make special arrangements for Yuri Plisetsky do to his high public profile and extensive skating career. Most just assume that because you, yourself, are a skater that you'll allow Plisetsky to continue in the sport. I like making sure my assumptions are true before agreeing to anything." He posed it as a statement, but I could tell there was a question hidden in it.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be allowed," I sheepishly rub the back of my neck. "Maybe if he gets injured to badly or he gets sick or something, but I really can't see him giving up his, quote unquote, 'knife shoes' for anything. Besides, it's not like my husband and I don't understand the feeling of the draw to the ice," I gave a small smile, "and Victor is a celebrity in his own right and I know I have a couple of fans myself so dealing with any Yuri has shouldn't be too hard." Blatov-san chuckled a bit.

"You know what, you seem alright. You're honest and modest and with the way your husband seems to be attached to Plisetsky so much, I can't find a reason to not let this adoption go through. Here are the papers for you. Have a good day Mr. Katsuki." He handed me a file with Yurio's name at the top and tipped his black bowler hat to me on his way to the side of the rink. I followed to meet up with Victor and greet him while Blatov-san informed Yurio that he was going to be going with us. He then left out the door of the rink not saying another word.

"So," Yurio said, "I guess that's that. You're my guardians now." His scowl didn't seem to be as severe as it once was, but I can't tell if that was a good thing or a bad one. Yurio grabbed his bag and a suitcase he brought with him for this situation. "Let's go." I nod while Victor voices his agreement.

* * *

It felt like no time at all Victor and I were back on a plane with the only differences being the presence of Yurio and the destination being Beijing, China.

The first thing we did upon arrival was check in to the hotel and take a good rest. The second stop/first stop of the day, as it was now February 20th, was the tall orphanage that Guang Hong Ji was staying at until now. He said quick goodbyes to a few people and then we were on our way. We dropped his stuff off at the hotel before allowing him to guide us through the city. We saw places like the Forbidden City, the Summer Palace, and even the Great Wall of China. The second day was spent at an ice rink skating, a market getting souvenirs, and generally getting accustomed to one another. On the morning of the 23, we all woke up early and booked it to the airport to catch our early flight to Japan.

It didn't take too long for us to reach Tokyo and we stopped to grab some breakfast before we got on the 12 o'clock train heading to Hasetsu. It was around 6 PM by the time we got there and all of us were beat. By the time we got to my family's hot springs we were almost dead to the world and fell asleep the second our heads reached the pillows. Overall it was quite a trip.

* * *

_**AN2:**__** I hope that this has brightened up your day in some small way. Thanks for reading and keeping writing and following the ideas you have ~lumigo**_

_**P.S. the total word count for this update is 1,462 words.**_


	10. Ninth Skate

_**AN:**__** Hi everyone! Caught writer's block. This is roughly 1,936 words and was posted on Wednesday, April 15, 2020. Please read and review. Thank you to all who have. Happy reading!**_

**_Ninth Skate:_**

**_The Decision_**

* * *

Minami's POV

* * *

I woke up feeling extra energetic on the morning of February 24. I got a message from Guang Hong Ji last night telling me that they made it to Hasetsu okay. The message also said that they're coming get me today, but until then I followed the routine that me and Haru-chan developed. I took the bathroom first before knocking on her door when I was done to wake her up. It was only 5 a.m. but Haru doesn't like sleeping in much. I went back to my room, after hearing her confirm that she was in fact awake, to brush and style my hair, make sure I got everything for skating and ballet practice, and grab my laptop. My self proclaimed imōto-chan knocked on my door telling me that it was safe to go to her room where we did a few stretches before we checked for any funny videos online.

After breakfast those that go to the rink were allowed to leave. The walk there once again turned into a race, but hey it was fun. Even though Kimura-kouhai has definitely gotta be cheating to win almost every day, imōto-chan beats him sometimes though. We were greeted by Yuko-sensei as we switched into our skates in the locker room. A quick group warm up and then I took Haruhi to one side of the ice while Yuko-sensei dealt with the rest of the class on the other side.

It's fun getting to train imōto-chan all by myself. She's such a great skater. I hope she'd be allowed to do competition!...

When she's old enough that is. And only if she wants to, no point in competing if you don't have the ambition to win right? Anyway we were practicing the double salchow while everyone else was working on how to jump in skates at all when they walked in, skates in hand, ready to get back on the ice. It was amazing to see my idols and soon to be family here.

"Hi Yuuri!," Yuko-sensei said cheerfully skating to the edge. All of mine and Haru's skating friends have stopped to see the top three figure skaters in the world, even I did, but Haru just took the opportunity to perform a spread-eagle into a triple axel jump with a small step sequence before entering a scratch spin just as Yuko-sensei turned around. "FUJIOKA-SAN!"

The frightened yell startled Haru and she looked like she lost balance, but luckily Maehara-kun was fast or she would've been hurt. I skated over as quickly as I could too so I got there just as she was stabilized on her feet again. "You ok, imōto-chan?" I ask her.

She nods her head. "Yeah, I'm ok Nii-san. Yuko-sensei just startled me is all." I could tell she was too shaken up to skate so I led her back to the bleachers that held are things.

"Your triple axel is getting better every day. I'd say you're likely to have it mastered by tomorrow at this rate!" Haru smiled. That's better, she's been frowning since she almost fell.

I could hear Yuri Plisetsky scoff and mumble, "Yeah right. Her free leg was sloppy, she over rotated, and her landing was atrocious," before let out an "oof" while Guang Hong Ji whispered for him to be quiet. He must've elbowed Yuri to get him to stop talking. I just ignored them as I gave Haru-chan a side hug.

Looking at her I noticed her perk up at something Yuko-sensei was saying so I listened more closely to the conversation between the three adults. "–can't believe she's still skating after what happened."

"What do mean, 'what happened'?" Victor Nikiforov asks.

"You don't recognize her?" Yuko-sensei shot back.

"She's always seemed familiar," Yuuri-sempai replied. A thoughtful look on his face.

Yuko-sensei sighed. "You remember Hot Springs on Ice?" They both nodded, even Yuri Plisetsky did showing that he was listening. "Fujioka-san was that little girl who was screaming so much." Something must have clicked because Yuuri-sempai joined me and Haru-chan on the bench sitting on her left.

He looks at me with pleading eyes. "Can I talk to her alone please Kenjiro-kun?" I hesitate because I don't really want to leave imōto-chan but I also know that Yuuri-sempai wouldn't hurt Haru-chan. Conflicted I look to see what Haru thinks about it and she nods almost unnoticeably. I bite my lip, a habit I picked up from Haru-chan, before getting up and heading to the ice.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

* * *

"I'll be practicing if you need me sis," Nii-san says while he walks to the ice. I bite my lip once his back is turned and looked at the black haired man in front of me. I've seen him before, but, to know that he was there when my parents died and finding out he was actually mine and my parents' favorite figure skater, I felt like I needed to know more. Everyone except for the two of us were on the ice skating now I observed. I looked right at the man next to me silently begging him to start the conversation.

"Do you recognize me from that day?" he asked. He sounds nervous. I nod. I recognized him as the skater I was fangirling over when my parents had to save me. "Vitya and I were trying to calm you down, remember?" I shook my head no. I didn't know that. Then a smile came to my face a few moments later, when I realized I was the girl he was talking about in his vows to Victor-san, I played a such a big part in their love story that I was mentioned at their wedding. I was mentally jumping up and down. He was calm with a sympathetic, kind, and gentle smile while it clicked in my head. "I was the one that brought you home that day." I stayed silent. "Victor was always questioning what happened to you. We didn't think we'd ever see you again." I put my hand over his. He seemed like he needed the support when he smiled gratefully at me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes just watching the others skate. Guang Hong Ji, Plisetsky-san, Victor-san, and Nii-san were having a quad contest by the looks of things on one side, while Yuko-sensei continued with the beginner jumping lesson. When I looked back at Yuuri-sempai there was a determined fire in his chocolate brown eyes. Before I could ask what he was thinking he called his husband over. I don't think I've ever seen Victor-san skate so fast, or run that fast either.

"Yes, my love," he said hanging on to Yuuri-sempai like a koala.

Yuuri-sempai looked at him and with complete determination said, or was it declared, "I want to adopt Haruhi." I was stunned. Everyone who heard was stunned and stopped skating. All the noise stopped at that declaration. Victor-san looked at me then at Yuuri-sempai, then back at me, and then one of his trademarked heart-shaped smiles came to his face.

He only said one word, but that word changed my life forever. In his overly optimistic, enthusiastic, and happy tone Victor-san said, "Okay!" If I wasn't sitting I would have fallen. My idol, my favorite skater and his husband wanted to adopt me. When Yuuri-sempai said it I didn't get my hopes up but hearing Victor-san say yes to the idea made my heart beat faster.

After a bit everyone was back to skating, even Yuuri-sempai joined, with an excited atmosphere. The other orphans that live with Nii-san and I at the orphanage were a little sad but that didn't dampen their excitement for me. An hour later Ms. Isogai-san came to the ice rink while we were all packing up.

"Hello children," she says. A chorus of greetings went around the room in response before she saw Victor-san and Yuuri-sempai.

"Hello you must be Ms. Isogai-san," Yuuri-sempai says diplomatically while shaking her hand.

"I am," she replies before looking at the children under her care, "Minako-san called and cancelled class today so we will be returning to the orphanage ahead of schedule. I'm sure if you ask politely one of the helpers will be willing to give you all a treat before Kenjiro-san leaves this afternoon." That line triggered a storm of replies.

"And Haru-chan too," Yukimura-kun said with a smile.

"Yeah," Maehara-kun said in agreement.

"May be we can get cake!," Kimura-kun and Terasaka-kun shout. Those were the only replies heard in the mess of voices while I stay quiet huddled against Nii-san. Ms. Isogai-san looked annoyed at all the loud noise and stomped her foot.

"Quiet! You are not wild animals," she says firmly. My friends slowly quiet down. She nods, "Thank you. Now, can one person tell me what that was all about? Hm?" No one said anything. "So no one wishes to tell why you were all making fools of yourselves in front of everyone here?" Her eyes scanned each of us and landed on me when I took a small step forward.

"Katsuki-Nikiforov-san and Nikiforov-Katsuki-san said that they would like to adopt me," I said with my voice betraying my nerves. She looks at Yuuri-sempai and Victor-san.

"Aren't you the nice men who are adopting Kenjiro-san?" Ms. Isogai-san asks the two. They both nod.

"We were there when her parents passed away and by the sounds of it Kenjiro-kun has taken her in as a sister. I have a sister myself and know I wouldn't want to be separated from her if our parents had died when we were younger," Yuuri-sempai says. "Victor and I are more than willing to take her in as well." Ms. Isogai-san looks between the two of them and Nii-san and me. She let's out a sigh.

"The two have been very close since Kenjiro-san arrived and the file does state that housing and finances wouldn't be a problem. Considering what I have heard it seems that the children you've adopted also bring in their own income and are used to traveling for skating competitions. I suspect Fujioka-san will be joining you on such trips?" They nod. "You will make sure to keep up with her educational requirements?" They nod again and she turns towards me. "How do you feel about this couple adopting you?" She looks me dead in the eye and I look back with just as much seriousness.

"They're good men. They took care of me the day my parents died. I've looked up to Katsuki-Nikiforov-san since I was little. I don't want to leave Nii-san. I find it an honor that they want to adopt me." The look in her eyes could only be described as pride. She looked back at my potential parents.

"You already know the rules and have been approved to adopt from this orphanage; however girls are a bit more difficult. There is a bit more paperwork to fill out than boys but luckily half of it was already taken care of when you were filling out the paperwork to adopt Kenjiro-san. If you would follow us to the orphanage we can get everything filled out in time to have both Kenjiro-san and Fujioka-san in your care by the time you leave." They nod their consent and then we all set off to the orphanage. I still can't believe this is happening.

* * *

_**AN2:**__** Thank you all for reading ~lumigo**_

_**P.S. Total word count is 2,078 with the Author Notes.**_


	11. Tenth Skate

_**AN:**__** Hello again! Here's the next chapter to this book. Posted on Monday, May 25, 2020. The main chapter portion of this update is only 854 words which is 42 words more than the shortest update on this book (this word count includes opening and closing notes) so that's a plus. Remember to review and enjoy. And thank you to all who have followed, reviewed, and favorited. I can't believe that two days from now on May 27th, 2020, we will hit the 1 year anniversary of this story (seriously, wow). Note that **__italics **mean thoughts. Happy Reading! And Happy Memorial Day to those who celebrate it!**_

_**Tenth Skate:**_

_**Home**_

* * *

Haruhi's POV

* * *

"Let's go pack you up!" Kenjiro-nii said running up the stairs to what essentially is, or I guess it would be was, our floor in order to get to my...old room? I just silently follow up the stairs with Guang Hong Ji and Yuri Plisetsky who were told to help us by my soon to be new dads. Perhaps I should find out how to say dad in Russian to differentiate the two? Yeah that's a good plan.

When we got to the room I was able to order the boys around so they wouldn't miss anything. I packed my clothes into my rose red suitcase, Plisetsky-san packed my bedding into a spare box Ms. Isogai-san gave us, Guang Hong-san packed the books I had on the bookcase into my suitcase over my clothes, I had nii-san put my notebooks and pencil case into my backpack with my poodle plushie named Lady, and once we were all done packing that stuff up we carefully took down all the skating posters and put them in my rose red duffel bag where my ice skates are. I also grab the photos of my parents and place them in my suitcase too.

"Is that the last of it Fujioka-san?" Guang Hong Ji asked as he placed the last book into the suitcase. I nod. I didn't take much from my parents things last year, just their photos, the family photo albums, mommy's recipe book, and daddy's old brown sweater.

I carried my backpack down the stairs while nii-san carried my suitcase and the box of bedding and Guang Hong Ji carried my duffel bag after insisting to help carry it though I could have done that myself. Ms. Isogai-san was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Yuuri and Victor, who were holding nii-san's two red duffel bags.

"Ready to go?," Victor asked. I nod after giving hugs goodbye to the boys in the orphanage and promising to see those that ice skate at Ice Castle. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov leads the way to a black van that can seat six people comfortably and eight people at max. We put mine and nii-san's things in the trunk and Yuuri gets in the driver's seat. Victor is in the front passenger's seat. Yuri Plisetsky is in the backseat on the driver's side with Guang Hong Ji on the passenger side. Nii-san sat on on the seat between Yuri and Yuuri, and I took the seat between Guang Hong Ji and Victor.

The ride was pretty quiet for the most part. Victor was fawning over Yuuri while he was driving, Yuri was listening to music through his cat eared (?) headphones, Kenjiro-nii was fanboying over Yuuri, and Guang Hong Ji and I were taking the opportunity to get to know each other.

"How old are you Fujioka-san," he asked.

"I turned six on February 4th which was also the day I met Kenjiro-nii and he claimed me as his sister." I smile brightly at the memory. "Why do teddy bears get thrown on the ice after you skate?" I always wanted to know that. He seemed taken aback by the question, all of them did really. I guess the others were eavesdropping on us. "Everyone can answer if they want."

"I like teddy bears and my fans know that so seeing as skaters don't get a lot of time to meet all their fans the fans toss a soft gift or flowers onto the ice to show their support." The rest nod at his answer.

"My fans throw chicken nugget plushies, though the pillow is my favorite," Kenjiro-nii said.

"Mine threw Makkachin plushies. They are all adorable," Victor squealed.

"My fans tend to throw food plushies though I did see some Victor plushies amongst the last set, I need to go through those," Yuuri-san said focusing on driving again. Yuri scowled.

"They toss stuffed cats and stupid cat eared (?) headbands. I hate them. ESPECIALLY WHEN THOSE STUPID THINGS LAND ON MY HEAD!," he said yelling at the end causing the rest of us to cover our ears.

"Please don't yell," Guang Hong Ji said. Yuri scowled and went back to his music just as the car came to a stop in front of Yutopia the only hot springs in Hasetsu.

"We're here," Yuuri-san said with relief. He was still visibly stressed but that can probably be contributed to the fact that he and Victor-san were only going to pick up Kenjiro-nii but ended up adopting me too and didn't have a chance to notify anyone. Nervous and full of trepidation, I put a smile on my face and exit the car. Guang Hong Ji insisted on helping me with my things again so he was carrying my box and duffel bag while I carried my backpack and suitcase. Yuuri-san went inside with Yuri, probably to explain what's going on, before the rest of us. We walked in and the first feeling that came to mind was home, something I never thought I'd feel again. _Can you believe it mommy and daddy? I finally got a new home._

* * *

_**AN2:**__** Final word count is 1,016**__**. Thanks for reading! ~lumigo**_


	12. Eleventh Skate

_**AN:**_** _Hello hope everything is going good for everyone. A lot has happened since the last update, one of which being a writer's block, so that's why I went ghost for the past few months. This chapter still feels incomplete to me but hopefully posting it will allow me to move on faster. The word count for the main portion of this update is 237 words. On a side note I joined a Miraculous Ladybug roleplaying server on Discord that is currently looking for more members so if you're interested check my profile for a link to it and the other servers I'm on. Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, and reviewed. Enjoy!_**

_**Eleventh Skate:**_

_**Welcome to the Family**_

* * *

No one's POV

* * *

There looked to be a small celebration happening in the room. A banner that read 'Welcome to the Family!' was strung up along with streamers of a different colors, there was a variety of food being served buffet-style, and there were a few unexpected guests. The Nishigori family was there as well as Minako-san. The Katsuki family was in front of though.

"Welcome to the family," the matriarch of the family, Hiroko, said. Toshiya, Yuuri's father, and Mari, Yuuri's older sister, repeated the greeting. "Now, I remember Yurio from that Hot Springs on Ice challenge and, if I recall correctly, Minami was here for a viewing party last year. Right?" Minami nodded before she turned to Haruhi and Guang Hong Ji. "I don't believe we've met. What're your names, dears?"

The newly adopted siblings looked at each other. Haruhi was scared to go first and pleaded her new older brother to introduce himself first. Minami noticed the silent begging and decided to introduce his new siblings to the Katsukis himself. "The little girl is Haruhi while the boy next to her is Guang Hong Ji! He's from China and a professional figure skater, just like Yuuri-sempai, Victor-san, and Yuri-kun!" Haruhi frowned upon hearing Kenjiro-nii speak.

"You're a professional too, Kenjiro-nii," she said firmly. Her family, except for Yuri, chuckled.

* * *

_**AN2:**__** Final word count is 371. Thanks for reading! ~lumigo**_


End file.
